


Daddy Time

by LadyBuck112



Series: Cullen's Kids [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen can't get a break, Daddy Cullen, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, If I saw him I'd stare too, Post Trespasser, Pregnancy, sexy daddy problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and his four year old daughter spend a day together. </p><p>And he styles her hair...tee hee hee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Time

Cullen held the red hair tie between his teeth as he studied the wild mane of golden brown curls before him. This would be the fifth time in a row that he tried to bundle all of it into a ponytail. Although, Kayla wouldn’t care if her hair was a mess; he would. And he didn’t want to bother his wife. And yes, he refused to ask Josephine for help. She was _his_ child.

 

Glancing behind him, he checked to make sure Trev was still asleep. Trev was sleeping soundly with her back towards him and Kayla.

 

He knew that he risked facing the wrath of the Inquisitor, but his daughter’s hair was…a task. Digging a finger into his hair pomade, he rubbed a small amount in the palm of his hands before rubbing the gel-like substance upwards from the base of Kayla’s head to the tips. Working the pomade through her hair, he gently held her hair up and wrapped the tie around.

 

 _There now_. Cullen stepped back and smirked. Kayla’s hair was finally in a neat- _enough_ ponytail.

 

“Kayla, you’re done, get your shoes on so we can head out.”

 

“Thank you Daddy!” Kayla hopped off the dresser chair and ran over to her shoes. Sitting on the floor, she began stuffing her foot inside a pink and yellow flat.

 

“Honey, that shoe goes on the other foot.” Cullen walked over to his bed and squatted down to kiss his wife. “Love, we are about to go to Denerim for a little while, did you want anything?”

 

Trev, who was now eight months pregnant with their second child, smiled sleepily. “I just want a fried cake, with powdered sugar, and strawberries…”

 

Cullen shook his head and smiled, “Are you _sure_ that’s all you want? What about a fried nug, fried potatoes, and fried onions?” Cullen snuggled her neck and then kissed her belly.

 

“Mmmm fried onions and potatoes…sounds delish…”

 

Cullen stood up and placed the blankets over her shoulders. This pregnancy made her more exhausted and hungry than when she was expecting Kayla. Sensing that Trev needed some rest, Cullen decided to take his princess out for some daddy time.

 

“Kayla, come give your mother a kiss before we leave. We are going on a quest for fried food!”

 

\---

Cullen reached for Kayla’s hand as they strolled through Denerim’s busy marketplace. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was nice and mild; perfect for a day out.

 

“Daddy look!” Cullen looked in the direction that Kayla was now trying to pull him in. His eyes settled on the toy vendor’s caravan.

 

“Kayla…you’re only getting _one_ toy.” Allowing himself to be dragged along, they made their way to the vendor.

 

The young woman smiled at Kayla and smiled even wider at Cullen. “Do you see anything you like? We have stuffed hallas, nugs, bears, brontos…” Cullen regarded Kayla patiently. She scrunched her face as she thought about her options.

 

“Do you want a halla Kay?” Cullen suggested helpfully. Shaking her head she continued to look at the animals. Suddenly her face brightened with a large smile and she pointed.

 

“I want that Daddy!” Following her gaze, Cullen arched a brow and nodded to the young woman.

 

“We’ll take it.”

 

“Absolutely!” The woman reached for the hanging stuffed animal and handed it to Kayla. Kayla wrapped her arms around the lion and closed her eyes as she kissed it.

 

“Sir, um did you need _anything_ else?” The vendor licked her lips and smiled.

 

“No. Thank you.” Cullen nodded goodbye and lifted his girl into his arms, kissing her cheek as they walked away.

\---

 

“Is this your daughter?” Cullen and Kayla were in line waiting for their turn to have her face painted. He glanced over his shoulder to see who was talking to him. A woman with jet black hair and gray eyes stared at the two of them. She held the wrist of two little boys who were squirming to get loose.

 

“Yes. She is.”

 

“She’s adorable! Her eyes are exactly the same color as yours. What is your name sweetheart?”

 

Kayla frowned and looked up at her father questioningly.

 

“I taught her to not speak to strangers,” Cullen explained.

 

“I see. Well, are _you_ allowed to speak to strangers?” The woman joked flirtatiously.

 

Instead of answering, Cullen smiled politely and turned his back towards the woman. The woman shrugged and continued to stare at the man in front of her. “Commander, it looks like it’s our turn.” He gently guided Kayla towards the waiting stool and helped her get settled on it. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched the face painter draw a rainbow, a moon and stars on her forehead and right cheek. _I can’t believe how big my baby is getting._ He thought to himself. _And now another is on its way._ His life has certainly changed. Buying stuffed animals, paying for face painting, and brushing a little girl’s hair… _this_ was his life.

 

And he liked it.

 

“Is her mother around?” Another woman; nope, two women approached him. Cullen looked around hoping she was talking to someone else. “I’m talking to _you_ sweetheart.” _Not this shit again._ Cullen thought about the Winter Palace and shivered. The harassment he endured from both men and women…it still creeps him out.

 

Cullen cleared his throat, “She’s…at home.” _Please don’t talk to me._

 

“Well do you need a nanny? You look like you could use some help.” The other woman laughed and lightly touched Cullen’s folded arm. He noticed she wore a golden band on her left finger.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

The other woman sighed, “If only all the Ferelden men were as handsome as you. I’d be happy to bare _ten_ of your children.” _Really?_ This woman was carrying an infant.

 

“Me too. We’d have _ten_ each!” They laughed “It would certainly be enjoyable making them.”

 

 

Cullen’s cheeks reddened when the face painter glanced behind, catching Cullen’s eye. The old man shook his head sympathetically and continued painting the little girl’s face. “Are you almost done?” Cullen’s voice was low but full of annoyance. The old man nodded and smiled at Kayla.

 

“How does it look, Daddy?” Cullen slapped a coin in the old man’s hand and picked Kayla up.

 

“You look beautiful. Now let’s get mommy’s food.”

 

“And food for the little baby in mommy’s tummy?” Kayla asked looking at her daddy intelligently.

 

Cullen glanced at the women who were ogling him and grinned “Yes, for mommy and the baby.” Cullen excused himself and brushed past the two ladies who continued to stare at him in admiration.

 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want anymore?” He heard one lady call out towards him. The ladies began to giggle and fan themselves.

 

“More what daddy?”

 

“Nothing.”

\---

 

The two of them spent most of the day sampling treats and walking about the marketplace. There was music and dancing. Cullen watched as Kayla chased after chickens, pigeons, and geese. He had to console her when a feisty goose decided to take charge and chase her back.

 

She rode on a small pony that was white with brown spots and had a red bow on its beautiful tail. He had to console her again when her turn ended and she had to get off. He promised to get her a pony at Skyhold to ride.

 

They watched a puppet show which was about the inquisitor and her comrades fighting a high dragon. _Is that puppet supposed to be Varric?_ Again, he had to console Kayla who was startled by his loud outburst of laughter.

 

Finally it was time to leave. By this time, Kayla was exhausted and slightly dirty from running and playing. Most of her face paint was smeared over her nose, her hair as well as his tunic. Lifting her up to his hip, he kissed her little nose. She nuzzled into his neck, closed her eyes and slipped her tiny thumb into her mouth as she laid her head down on her daddy’s left shoulder.

 

“Kayla…” Cullen pulled her thumb out of her mouth. She put it back in. “No thumb baby. You have dirty hands.” Kayla poked out her bottom lip but kept her eyes closed.

 

Cullen was relieved when he felt her weight on him. She finally fell asleep. Placing the stuffed lion into the horse’s satchel, he smelled the sweet scent of fried cake drift through the breeze… _Fuck!_

He walked as swiftly as possible back to the marketplace to find the fried cake vendor. _Please still be open._ It was getting late and many of the vendors were already packing up their wares.

 

 He spotted a plump older woman who was dusting powdered sugar on a freshly fried cake. She handed it to a customer and put her earned coin in between her bosom.

 

“M’ Lady,” Cullen pushed past a few other patrons who were eating their fried cakes. The lady looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “How much for one of those cakes?”

 

The woman placed her hands on her hips, “You know what time it is son? I’m done for the evening.” She turned away and proceeded to clean up.

 

“Ma’am,” Cullen cleared his throat, “I’m desperate. My wife will kill me if I don’t bring home one of those cakes.” The woman pretended she didn’t hear him.

 

“Please Miss? She’s eight months pregnant and is craving fried…everything.” The woman turned around and faced Cullen’s pleading eyes. Looking at his pitiful face and the sleeping child in his arms she shook her head and smiled.

 

“Well…that’ll cost you a gold sovereign.” Grateful, Cullen sighed and nodded yes.

 

“Thank you very much M’ Lady.” He gave her two sovereigns.

 

She waived her hand dismissively at Cullen. “Now honey, what do you want on it? I have powdered sugar, chocolate, strawberries, nuts, dates, raisins, bananas…”

 

Cullen scrunched his face as he considered his options.

 

“Everything.”

 

\---

Trev looked up from reading a report and grinned. “You two must have had fun.” She was sitting up in the bed with at least six fluffy pillows behind and on the side of her, reports in her hands.

 

Cullen gently laid Kayla down on their bed and removed her shoes. He figured that he’ll change her clothes a little while later after her nap.

 

The servant who assisted him in carrying up the food and stuffed lion waited nearby for Cullen’s instructions.

 

“I’ll take that,” Cullen motioned for the lion. “Thank you.” Slipping her thumb out of her mouth, he placed her arm over the lion that was now cuddled closely in her arms. Kissing her nose, he got up and took the food from the servant and dismissed him.

 

“You got the cake didn’t you?!” Trev whispered excitedly.

 

Cullen shrugged, “Maybe.” He whispered back.

 

“What do you mean ‘maybe’? I can smell the strawberries and the…chopped nuts…and chocolate…” She sniffed the air and tried to figure out the other delicious scents.

 

Cullen unwrapped the fried cakes and held it high in his hands. “Now, if you really want this-“

 

“Oh! I want it!” She covered her mouth and glanced at her sleeping daughter.

 

He held up a hand and closed his eyes in mock irritation, “Let me finish, woman. Now, if you want this, you’ll have to pay me.”

 

Trev rolled her eyes, “ _Cullen_ …” she whined.

 

“Do you really want this? It has all this…stuff on it…” Cullen observed the cake closely and made a disgusted face.

 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And I love you. And I think you are the best person, I mean the best husband and commander and father and lover in the world. Now may I have the cake please?” Trev raised her hands towards the cake and smiled sweetly.

 

“You’re lucky you are heavy with my child.” Cullen’s voice was low and devilish. “I ought to tackle you and make you _properly pay_ for this.” Cullen settled onto the bed next to Kayla and reached over to hand Trev the plate. She took the plate and happily began to eat everything that was on there.

 

Lying on his side he propped his head on his hand.

 

_My two girls…Maker, I thank you. Thank you for…everything._

 


End file.
